


书中自有颜如玉 六十九+七十章 释然（上）+（下）

by linyigongzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linyigongzi/pseuds/linyigongzi





	书中自有颜如玉 六十九+七十章 释然（上）+（下）

满室静谧，唯两重心跳，此起彼伏。  
“我爱你。”沈枢终于也抱紧了严煜，“我也爱你。我要你。是我错了，我不该发火。”  
“听到了吗？”他说得很快，怕严煜没反应，连忙再次重复，“我说我要你。我不会放开你。我爱你。听到了吗？”  
严煜还埋在沈枢脖子里，方才那沉默太久，久到绝望心情再次将他笼罩。他仿佛回到了初中那场运动会，相机不经意的定格，却预示了十二年的别离：他只差一步，便能向沈枢递出手里的接力棒，他也只差一步，就能与沈枢地老天荒。  
还好还好，快门按下后，接力棒便成功传递，而沉默过后，沈枢的回应，是我也爱你。  
是心诚则灵吗？他的菩提树，终于落子，入土生根。

“我爱你。”  
“我要你。”  
“我不会放开你。”  
严煜没回应，沈枢就一遍又一遍地重复。他总以为自己是这段关系里被吃得死的那个，严煜看他一眼，他就美得不知东南西北，严煜亲他一下，他就鸡血全身斗志盈满，被人帅得动不了腿。  
谁知道，谁知道，所谓耍帅、装逼、占有欲，还有什么荣誉老公付账，天塌老公来扛，全然不过是跛脚孔雀开屏，障眼法遮掩惶恐内心。  
他不敢想。他总以为严煜天之骄子、大任于斯，而严煜那么羡慕他的恣意无畏、手写我心，那这人在自己缺席的十二年里，又经历过怎样的求不得、与意难平？  
这样说太矫情了。拥有资本如斯，这样的家室，哪怕学的不是热爱的专业，执的不是作家笔、持的不是导演镜，但严煜的位置，而立之年未竟，便可以主导行业规则，扶持新导演，投拍上亿投资的大片。他身处紫禁之巅，大可歪唧唧吟两句高处不胜寒，但俯视墙角边抬头瞻仰的蝼蚁，他又有什么资格，说自己宁可是那其中一员？  
所以这人从不提自己的求不得，也吝于分享那些意难平，矫情有口难言，那便接受人生的残缺。  
自怜你不屑，却也不能把自己过成个圣人。花那么多钱，做那么多事，不敢朝自己邀功行赏，还生生瞒成了个阶级仇人。  
咋这么可爱啊，沈枢前嫌尽释，丝毫不觉打脸，暗搓搓花那么多冤枉钱收本儿，都是一家人，他艾晴柔自己的出版物，合法的非法的，武汉家里瞧一瞧，多得都收柜子里去了！钱多了烧得慌，买本儿就算了，还净往长林外砸，知不知道你花十万你宝贝儿我只能收到四万四，五万便宜了蒋非四千上交了国家，唉！也罢也罢，虽然便宜了别人，好歹那钱那去建设希望小学了，就算咱们夫夫俩一块儿为社会作贡献！  
原来严煜也有一颗患得患失基佬心。滤镜撤下，天神铠甲也有其斑驳锈迹，沈枢却越看越乐，越看越欢喜。他一遍遍重复着直白情话，连身前体液凝固都顾不上，一边哄一边摸，指尖勾勒肌肉线条，竟然还摸出了感觉。  
沈枢摸过严煜紧窄的腰际，再摸上严煜肌肉虬结的后背，手指顺着背沟越摸越上，最后插进严煜凌乱汗湿的头发里，“老公。”他喊得情真意切，“我爱你。”  
严煜终于回过神，抬头与沈枢对视，被那眼睛里的款款深情给吓得一哆嗦，“沈枢，”他连宝贝儿都忘了喊，“你不怪我？”  
怪你没趁年少时告白，还是怪你不该化名9596烧钱玩？沈枢亲了下严煜的脑门，“不怪你。我爱你。”  
沈枢捧着严煜的脸，在人嘴巴上响亮地再亲一口，“我说我爱你！”他说完，又去碰严煜的嘴唇，碰一下就说一句，“爱你。爱你。我爱你。”  
严煜眼圈儿红红的，终是没轻弹那男儿泪，他木着被沈枢亲了好几下，才有了反守为攻的概念，翻身将沈枢罩到身下，猛地低头，堵住那张喋喋不休的嘴。  
他吻地急迫，舌头又戳又捅的，以往那些调情的门道，半分都没用上。沈枢含着严煜的舌头安抚，慢慢掌握节奏，攀着严煜的后背，带人再次压向自己。  
沈枢吻得五分纵容，三分温柔，两分补偿暗含歉疚，任由严煜在他口中放肆，欺负他的舌尖，凌|虐他的嘴唇。  
小嘴儿都被吮麻了，吻到最后，碰一下就火辣地痛。沈枢嘟着两根小红肠，被亲得眼泪汪汪，还不都他是该！嘴上没个把门儿的，话说得那么难听，把他亲亲老公说得眼圈红红，就该他被罚得嘴巴红红，屁股……也红红。  
白白的精液从被干得红红的肛口中流出来，沈枢感受到肠道排精时怪异的蠕动，还是忍不住撒娇，张开腿钳住严煜的腰，“老公，我想洗澡。”  
严煜红着眼睛喘粗气，像极了面对猎物时的野兽，他擒获的小崽子红着嘴巴跟他讨饶，求他可怜，想先洗干净点，再当他的盘中餐。  
天爷啊，沈枢简直不知道脸皮为何物，他直接搂上了严煜的脖子，去咬严煜的耳朵，“身上粘死了，儿子都干透了，老公咱们去浴室，射新鲜的给我。”  
严煜不动，沈枢继续加码，舌尖去捅严煜的耳道，像人家干他那样，侵犯人家的耳朵，“之前射的没留住，都流出来了，老公再射给我嘛，我都留肚子里，我要给你生孩子。”  
不愧是耽美大手，生娃怀孕，就一句话的事儿。  
严煜忍不住了，手臂使劲儿，将沈枢拦腰抬起。沈枢惊呼一声，屁股里没缩住，精液从腿根流下，还蹭到了严煜的手上，他既难堪，又有种难言的兴奋，两腿扑棱几下，嘴上做作地喊，“孩子都沾手上了！老公，怎么办啊？”  
严煜本不想理沈枢嘴上胡七八咧的白扯，可小混蛋这么入戏地叫唤，他竟然也忍不住附和，“孩子流了要什么紧，老公射个双胞胎给你！”  
“好哇！”沈枢搂上严煜的脖子，在人下巴上咬一口，“老公说到做到！”  
严煜扛着沈枢进了浴室。他拧开水，把沈枢放下来，冰凉的水尽数浇到他自己身上，严煜一个激灵，清醒不少，昏昏沉沉的情欲稍降，眼前沈枢的形象也恍然清晰。  
他的宝贝，头发凌乱，嘴巴被嘬得又肿又红，胸口白白几道精斑，还有做爱时留下的狰狞吻痕。瘦瘦高高一个大男人，也不是什么娇花，却被他弄成这幅蔫儿气的鬼样子。水热了，又烫了，严煜却再狠不下心让沈枢转身撅腚指头戳戳再捅进去，什么双胞胎独生子，他只要眼前这一只小崽子！  
“宝贝儿……”他今晚实在有些多愁善感，严煜把沈枢搂进怀里，让水流笼罩彼此，混着水声，他在沈枢耳边呢喃，“对不起。对不起。”  
沈枢听见了，却很不屑，严煜这基佬心点燃了怎么还这么拖泥带水？他急了，被水冲迷了眼，干脆伸手攥住严煜半软的下身，手上又搓又揉，嘴里也不带消停，“对不起我就搞爽我！我才不要听你哼哼唧唧，你到底硬不硬？”  
就算不硬，被这么一揉也硬了。严煜喘起了粗气，含住沈枢的耳垂，他嘬了那软肉两口，反手取过肥皂，还是先把沈枢身上给弄干净了。热水浇灌，大手抚摸，沈枢射了那么多，下身那根宝贝还是忍不住，颤颤巍巍地立起来，严煜湿滑的手指捋过沈枢的阴茎，在龟头上轻轻打转，“宝宝，你想怎么做？老公帮你吸一吸，好不好？”  
沈枢眯着眼睛享受，闻言却摇了摇头，他揪着严煜的头发把人拽起来，捏着严煜的耳朵，大声宣布，“我要你直接干我。”  
说完，他转过身，撅起屁股，水势冲掉了流出去的精液，但洞口一收一缩，一点白白的残夜，还是被那圈褶皱带得一进一出。沈枢仿佛压根不知后方如此景致，抑或是嫌视觉刺激还不够多，右手抓着墙壁上的金属杆，左手却伸到身后，撅两根手指，竟要替严煜松一松那销魂洞！  
他自顾自在屁股里抽送，把那点残余精液尽数掏出，沈枢反手就把那黏糊糊的玩意儿抹在了屁股蛋儿上，扭头朝严煜抛了个媚眼儿，“旧的全出来了，老公快射新的给我。”  
才被戳弄过的屁股还没紧回去，被手指戳出一个小口，沈枢再使使劲儿，严煜就看见，他肛门的一圈小褶子，被窝成硬币大的一环，鲜红的肠肉千拥万挤，全部外翻至那肉圈洞口。  
他的分身，就是被那张小嘴儿嘬弄，入时争先恐后，走时万般挽留。  
水泼在屁股上，溅进那蚀骨肉窟窿，屁股一紧，鲜红的软肉又缩进去，裹着那颗水珠，关上了大敞的洞口。屁眼又缩成紧紧的褶子，除了一点摩擦过度的红，什么景致，什么风光，都藏起来了，全看不见了。  
除了他自己这根金箍棒，任他青龙偃月、丈八蛇矛，谁都进去不那水帘洞。

“严煜。”沈枢反手去握严煜的阴茎，带着那根粗长肉棒，抵上后庭，“快给我。”  
严煜捉过沈枢的手，连同抓着金属杆的另外一只，将他们双双抵上墙壁。大理石表面光滑，一层薄薄水雾，隐约能瞧见沈枢的胴体，白花花一具，被他从头至脚，钳制于身前。“宝贝儿。”他腰一挺，进去一个头部，肠肉瞬间吸住顶端，带来剧烈的快感。“给你。”他按捺着冲动，缓缓挺进，直到满满当当，全根没入，肛口紧紧圈住底部，“都给你。”  
他攥着沈枢的腰，让人屁股高高撅起，左手顺着腰线抚摸，划过小腹，在肚脐处画道弧，最后圈住整段腰身，一勒！阳具入得更深，深得卵蛋都陷进股缝，把臀肉挤出两个窝。  
“啊……”沈枢感觉到严煜强硬而彻底的入侵，巨棒将肚子塞得鼓胀，身体其余缝隙，则填满了情欲。  
他兴奋得两眼发黑，胸膛不住起伏，这么彻底深入的占有，他的每一次呼吸，他的每一下心跳，都由这处器官的联结，接上严煜的呼吸，通上严煜的心跳。  
他们彻底合二为一了。

严煜动得很慢，每一下，都重重刮过那处敏感，再重重凿进腹腔深处。水流从天而降，于肩背溅起水花，溅到身体的联结处，再随着一下下进出，被身体内腔吸收。  
他们的感官被水流与蒸汽蒙蔽，叫喊，喘息，都听不太清。可身体连接的感觉又太过真实，肠道的收缩，阳具的抽送，腺体被动的挤压，身前无助的晃动……紧、硬、酸、痒，膨胀又膨胀，堵住鼻腔、耳蜗、咽喉、眼角，直到膨胀到极限，空气被抽离，然后，砰地一声——  
像烟花从漆黑的夜幕中绽放，像睁开眼睛，第一次看见银河。无边无际的喜悦，如同争先恐后坠落的流星，从宇宙深处喷射，划过无边长夜，短暂而绚烂，与空气摩擦共振，烧燎出炽热火星。  
“啊！”精液从顶端坠落，滴上紧绷的脚背，沈枢脖颈高仰，承受不住一般，小腿倏地一软，手指在墙壁上划下十道水印，手虚虚地抓了一把，幸好严煜伸臂，那攀附没落空，沈枢朝后一歪，软进了严煜怀里。  
屁股下沉，直带严煜入得更深，龟头嵌进体内最深处，又射出一股。  
严煜捞着沈枢的胳膊，感受火热肠肉高潮时剧烈的收缩，另一手摸上沈枢的前身，不顾怀中人浑身的颤抖，从卵蛋揉弄至顶端，替沈枢挤出最后一滴精液。  
软绵绵一团攥在手里，他把玩似的，一边轻轻揉捏，一边在沈枢耳边落下细碎的吻。  
“别，别弄了。”沈枢脸色发白，被高潮后仍不停歇的快感折腾过了劲儿，筛糠似的抖，“我受不了了。”  
“你受得了。”严煜一边揉他的鸟，一边揉沈枢的小腹，射后半硬的阴茎还塞在人体内暖和着，半寸都不愿退出来，“宝贝儿再给老公尿一回。”  
“我不要……”沈枢吓得脸色发白，踩上严煜的脚背，“我不要尿。”  
“真不要吗？”严煜感受到手中的阴茎又有硬起来的趋势，小腹上挤压的那只手便摁得更狠，“可你尿的时候，后面特别紧，咬得老公好爽。”  
“我怕。”沈枢再一次清晰地感受到尿意，但他太虚弱了，快意再多一分都仿佛难以忍受。  
“你都射了，我不要尿。”  
“你也很舒服的，对不对？”严煜感觉沈枢体内的紧绞要替他榨出最后一股精液，“问最后一次，不愿意就不弄了。”  
他吻上沈枢的颈窝，手上竟真停了动作。  
“呜……”沈枢双眼紧闭，五官都皱成一团，他抓上严煜摁在他小腹的手，替他将自己勒得更紧，收到这层暗示，严煜另一只手则搓弄得更加用力，拇指刮过顶端的小眼，怀中身体刹那紧绷，箍在肠肉间的阴茎，便最后朝前顶了顶。  
尿液淅淅沥沥地从沈枢顶端射出，好在有水声掩盖，丝毫音讯都觉察不出。但肠道的律动，瞬间的收缩，那十几秒销魂蚀骨的嘬弄，还有彻底压到身上的体重，无不揭示，沈枢的纵容。  
“臭流氓。”沈枢彻底软成一滩水，“就仗着老子爱你。”  
“谢谢你爱我。”严煜抬起沈枢的下巴，低头印上那瓣唇。

真是个臭流氓，明明错就在你，还轮到你拆礼物。  
可谁叫爱情，这般磨人。

严煜射了个酣畅淋漓，又自认心结尽解，抱着沈枢，乐得那叫一个找不着北。  
他将沈枢抱回床上，怜惜地，膜拜地，几乎吻遍了沈枢身体的每一寸。从胸前硬挺的两粒，到身下绵软的一团，他抬起沈枢的大腿，啃咬内侧细腻的皮肤，又亲吻每一根脚趾，在脚踝的那根骨头上，吮下一枚印子。  
沈枢被折腾得小命只剩半条，还不能好好睡觉，非要遭受流氓猥亵，严煜一边亲他一边躲，五官皱成一团，却又不得不承认这种事后亲昵，让他舒服得心口泛酸。  
“起开。”他轻轻晃脚，想将严煜踢开，一脚丫子踩在严煜肩膀上，很是威风地蹬了蹬，“我要睡觉。”  
“真想睡？”严煜使坏，伸根手指，又按上沈枢的穴口，指尖在褶皱处轻轻搔弄。沈枢被挠得挺舒服，没管他，自顾自闭上眼睛，结果这人真不知廉耻，那么重地要过，竟然又趁其不意，将整根手指戳了进去！  
“你干嘛？！”沈枢感觉严煜的指头一伸进去就曲了起来，戳上他最受不了的那地儿，让他顿时难受得躬起身体，“干嘛折腾我？”  
“喜欢你。”严煜本性毕露，端的是个面不改色心不跳，“就想弄你。”  
“可滚你的吧！”在浴室里被那样折腾，现在还要被这样玩？沈枢气死了，紧着屁股不让弄，直起身就朝严煜送拳头。  
这回他可没收着力，哪怕小命半条没了，拳头落下去，也起了红印。  
“宝贝儿。”严煜笑脸受了一拳，反手就将沈枢给攥住了，“我爱你。”  
他说得好轻佻，眼神却那么认真，沈枢一下就被说红了脸，“有你这么爱人的吗？就知道折腾我！”  
沈枢嘴上啐他，身体却拱回了严煜怀里，严煜抱着他，在他额头上轻吻，“其实我挺没安全感的。就这么抱着，我也觉得不真实。”  
死基佬还挺多愁善感！沈枢顿时感觉自己无比爷们儿，忍不住伸手去顺严煜的头发，“日也日了，尿也尿了，你还要怎么搞，才觉得我是你的啊？”  
严煜扭头，吻住沈枢的嘴。  
其实这么搞就行。  
“唔唔唔！”严煜吻得太凶了，沈枢亲到最后，真受不住嘴巴被那样咬，他终于把严煜推开，扒着人的肩膀喘粗气，“不亲了！”实在给欺负狠了，他忍不住又加一句，“明天之前都不亲了！”  
“真的？”严煜低头，嘴巴埋入沈枢颈窝，耐心地，也还了沈枢一枚红印，“可今天已经是明天了。”  
“今天都是明天了你还腻在这儿不睡觉！”沈枢倒不坚持亲不亲的了，反正早上起来扭过去索吻的还是他，“还上不上班了？”  
“我都不想上班了。”严煜这是疯了吗？竟然抱着他说这样的话，“就想和宝贝儿在家做爱。”  
“滚滚滚！”沈枢实在受不了了，“严煜我可告儿你。《越洋》拍不出来我就不要你了，别以为活儿好就能拴住我，事业没了，老子找根按摩棒都比跟你赖着强！”  
严煜听话只拣自己爱的听，闻言竟然点了点头，“我们买根按摩棒，下回和老公一起插你好不好？”  
“你敢！”沈枢彻底怒了，从严煜身上跳起来关灯。房间倏地暗下，沈枢一个后仰枕上枕头，“睡觉！”  
“宝贝儿……”严煜真成牛皮糖了，又抱上去，在沈枢耳尖不住地吻，“爱我还是爱《越洋》？”  
“爱你爱你爱你！”沈枢彻底败给他了，“我真的要睡觉了！”


End file.
